


Useful skills to have

by Rogercat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Nolofinwean Week 2019, Sewing, Tirion, Years of the Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: sometimes a mother and her daughter does not need anything dramatic to bond over





	Useful skills to have

Írissë was grateful for that her Ammë was not one of those traditional noble ladies, who found it a disgrace at seeing her riding out in the woods with her cousins and rather spending her time outdoors than training to know all the etiquette taught among the noble families.

“After all, it is not like I can find any nice subject to talk with the other girls! I really tries, to not make grandmother Indis sad, but it is so difficult when I have no idea what they might like to talk about or if they already acts as if I am unworthy of their company!”

Anairë smiled, today she and her daughter was sitting out in the garden to spend a little time together. Írissë was soon going to enter the first stage of womanhood, and while Anairë doubted that there would be any suitor to win the heart of her soon after coming of age, Írissë would not be the type of young maiden to easy marry off. 

“I think some of that struggle comes from me, with a heavy dose from your Atar as well. Besides, with two brothers and so many male cousins from your two uncles, it is not like you have many female cousins to act as a role model.”

Of course, Anairë have a couple of nieces from her own siblings, but those sweet girls are still merely toddlers and far more likely to view Írissë as someone to look up to. 

“Now, let me see how your sewing is going, sweetie. I know that embroidery is not your best strength but it never hurts to know the basics. Who knows, one day you might need those skills when you least expects it.” 

It was easier with Anairë as the teacher in sewing, for she did not demand perfection from her only daughter, only that she did not hurt herself with the needle or anything similar. And for that Írissë felt very grateful. 


End file.
